villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wandenreich
Wandenreich (German for Invisible Empire) is an evil organization lead by Yhwach. They are the new villains of Bleach. History The Wandenreich are an army of Quincies that seeks vengeance against Soul Society for killing most of their race. After Sōsuke Aizen's defeat they took over Hueco Mundo and currently hold Tier Harribel prisoner. They then go about killing, imprisoning or drafting all the surviving Arrancar. They initially declare war within 5 days, but after Ichigo Kurosaki and friends invade Hueco Mundo a second time, they move ahead after 1 day. Their leader Yhwach orders the Stern Ritter (Specialist Quincies) to invade Soul Society and engage the captains. Souls Society suffers heavy losses, losing captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Genryusai Yamamoto. The Wandenreich troops then swarm in and defeat the remaining Shinigami with sheer numbers. After Ichigo Kurosaki arrives in Soul Society and challenges Yhwach, the Wandenreich retreat. 9 days later, the Wandenreich attempt another attack on Soul Society. This time they replace the Seireitei with their own realm, catching the Shinigami completely off-guard. Organisation The Wandenreich has been planning its war on Soul Society for centuries. To that end, they have studied the Bankai of each Shinigami captain so as to counter it with their secret weapon: each Wandenreich has a medallion that can absorb a Bankai and use it against it's original wielder. This technology is flawed, however, as Bankai that haven't been properly analysed can't be stolen. The Wandenreich have at least two major divisions: the Stern Ritter and the Jagdarmee. The Stern Ritter are made up of the most bloodthirsty Quincy. Each one is strong enough to take on a Shinigami captain. The Jagdarmee are composed of trackers and hunters tasked with hunting down Arrancar. All known Wandenreich members are designated with a certain letter that correlates to a particular ability they have. The Wandenreich base is located within a realm inverse to Soul Society. According to Askin Nakk le Vaar, this realm was formed when the surviving Quincies hid in Soul Society and manipulated the shadows there to create their own secret base of operations. Members Key Members Vandenreich Leader.jpg|Yhwach Bleach-4432221.jpg|Jugram Haschwalth Kirge Opie.png|Quilge Opie Emperor of the Wandenreich -Yhwach A=? Yhwach has been the Wandenreich leader for over 1000 years. He holds a grudge against Yamamoto for annihilating the Qunicies the first time they fought. Successor to the Empire '''-'''Uryu Ishida A=? The only physically living member of the Wandenreich. For some unknown reasons, Yhwach has given control of the Wandenreich to Uryu. This decision has polarised the entire organisation. Grandmaster of the Sternritter and Advisor to the Emperor -Jugram Haschwalth B=? Haschwald is put in charge of the Stern Ritter and is Yhwach's right hand. Executive Hunting Captain -Quilge Opie J=Jail Quilge Opie leads the Jagdarmee as they conquer Hueco Mundo. He goes up against Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, as well as a few Arrancar, before being killed by Grimmjow. He can absorb energy and create prisons Sternritter askin.jpg|Askin Nakk Le Varr Bambietta Basterbine.jpg|Bambietta Basterbine C496p17 As Nodt medalion.png|Äs Nödt Buzzbee.jpg|Bazz-B cang.jpg|Cang Du bg9.jpg|BG9 Driscoll Berci.jpg|Driscoll Berci mask de masculine.jpg|Mask De Masculine NaNaNa.png|Nanana Najahkoop Shaz.jpg|Shaz Domino c010.jpg|Giselle, Liltotto, Meninas and Candice Askin Nakk le Vaar D=? Bambietta Basterbine E=Explode Bambietta steals Komamura's Bankai in her first appearance. She's an over-eager fighter who enjoys toying with her prey before killing them. She's the unofficial leader of a small group of female Sternritter. Her signature power is the ability to make objects explode just by touching them with her spirit enegy. Äs Nödt F=Fear Äs Nödt fights Byakuya Kuchiki, successfully stealing his Bankai and almost killing him with it. He can use fear as a weapon. He is incinerated by Yamamoto, but appears alive and well later on as Bazz-B protected him with his own flames. Liltotto Lamperd G=? One of Bambietta's minions. Has a sweet face and a foul mouth. Bazz-B H=Heat A hot-headed Qunicy who strongly opposes Yhwach's decision to give Uryu command of the Wandenreich. He can control flames. Cang Du I=Iron A Quincy that uses martial arts and an iron claw. He stole Toshiro Hitsugaya's Bankai but lost it to its rightful owner before he could use it against him. He was killed immediately afterward by Haschwalth for losing his stolen Bankai. Cang Du's power is to cover his skin in a layer of iron which protects him from physical attacks. BG9 K=? A robot-like Quincy that uses various hidden weapons such as cannons, lasers and explosives. He stole Soi Fon's Bankai but lost it to its rightful owner before he could use it against her. He was then shot point-blank and executed by Haschwalth for losing his stolen Bankai. Driscoll Berci O=Overkill Driscoll was one of the Wandenreich ambassadors. He stole Chojiro Sasakibe's Bankai and killed him with a giant spirit-javelin. Yamamoto killed him. Meninas McAllon P=? One of Bambietta's minions. Has a timid personality. Berenice Gabrielli Q=Question Fought Kenpachi Zaraki, only to be killed. Jerome Guizbatt R=Roar Went up against Kenpachi Zaraki and was killed. He can turn into a giant gorilla, similar to Resurreccion. Mask De Masculine S=Superstar A luchador-themed Quincy. He can heal injuries and increase his strength just by listening to the cheering of his assistant James. He's killed by Renji Abarai Candice Catnipp T=? One of Bambietta's minions. A hothead. NaNaNa Najahkoop U=? Loyd Lloyd & Royd Lloyd Y=Yourself Twin Qunicies that can impersonate anyone. Loyd was killed by Kenpachi Zaraki, while Royd was killed by Yamamoto whilst impersonating Yhwach. Giselle Gewelle Z=? One of Bambietta's minions. Has a bubbly personality. Shaz Domino Arrancar Luders Friegen.png|Luders Friegen Ivan Azgiaro.jpg|Asguiaro Ebern Luders Friegen The Wandenreich ambassador. After declaring war on Soul Society, he is killed by Yhwach, as his role had been fulfilled. Asguiaro Ebern Ebern was sent to lead a hollow attack on the Living World. He runs into Ichigo Kurosaki and tries to steal his Bankai, only to find out it can't be stolen. He retreats and is killed by Yhwach. Category:Bleach villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Outcast Category:Life-Drainers Category:Evil Light Category:Knight of Cerebus